Love Bloosoms (YLOFA)
by Sara K M
Summary: All - Human. Carlisle and Esme have more trouble with their wedding night in 1914 than they expected, but the events allow them to become closer than they were before.


LOVE BLOSSOMS (YLOFA)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Twilight**_

 **This the wedding night/first time scene for "Young Love in Old - Fashioned America." I tried to write it so those that hadn't read that story could still follow it if they wanted, though. Just remember this AH and it's set at the turn of the century.**

 **This is a** _ **different**_ **kind of love scene story. If you wish to read a typical fluffy wedding night/first time story, I suggest you read something else. However, I will tell you even though this story isn't as perfect as most of these kinds of stories, it still has plenty of love between Carlisle and Esme.**

Esme smiled as she kissed Carlisle back. They had never kissed open – mouthed before, but she liked it. Loved it, actually. As Carlisle guided her to their red oak bed Esme tried to remember what Mother had told her about this. Mother had more experience with this, so Esme had decided to listen to her. But it was rather hard to remember what the advice _was_ when Carlisle was kissing her like that. It felt _so_ good.

Carlisle carefully moved his lips to Esme's neck. That felt wonderful, too. Without thinking, Esme reached up and rubbed Carlisle's back as they continued kissing. A couple of minutes later, Carlisle stopped. "I love you, Esme," he told her as he looked right into her eyes. "Am I doing everything right?" he asked.

Esme smiled as she realized Carlisle was uncertain. He was so sweet. "I think you're doing all right," she replied. So far being with him in this way was amazing, and she sure it would only continue. Tonight their love would blossom even more.

Suddenly she remembered Mother's advice. " _Try to leave your nightgown on if you can help it. And leave the lights off."_ Should they turn the lights off? Esme kind of liked the fancy electric lights in this house. And it was nice to see Carlisle's face right now. Still, Mother had sounded so _certain_. And Mother obviously…had experience with this.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked, taking her hand and gently caressing it. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Esme sighed and returned his caress. "I think, maybe…it might be better if we turn the lights _off_. Now that we've looked at the room already."

Carlisle's smile faded as he nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry, Esme. I should have known." He tried to look neutral, but Esme knew he felt disappointed in himself. He thought he'd made her unhappy.

Esme smiled at him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Carlisle. I _like_ the lights. I just think…it would be better if we leave them off now." She thought about kissing him again, but she wasn't sure if she should do that tonight, either. After all, Mother told her she should let Carlisle initiate everything. He usually liked it when she kissed him first, but it might be different this time.

Carlisle nodded. "All right." He got up and turned off the light. As he returned to the bed and gently wrapped her in his arms, Esme decided perhaps Mother had been correct, after all. Esme could see Carlisle's silhouette and it made him look almost nicer than before. "I love you, Carlisle," she whispered in his ear.

Carlisle kissed _her_ ear in reply. Then he began caressing her shoulders. Esme reached up a caressed his as well. As they continued caressing and kissing, Esme realized there was another benefit to having the lights off. Her other senses were enhanced. Carlisle's kisses and touches felt better than before. Esme also noticed Carlisle's fresh, clean scent that she'd always loved, even more. She put her head on his chest without even thinking and inhaled. Wonderful.

Esme felt Carlisle carefully put his nose in her hair and sniff. Apparently, he loved the way she smelled as well. She liked that idea. As Carlisle kissed her again, Esme began to feel a small ache in the spot between her legs. She wondered what it was. Was it a good thing or not?

A minute later, Esme felt something poke against her. Carlisle's…manhood, she realized. She felt a little surge of pride that she was able to affect him like that. But she also suddenly felt nervous again. What was supposed to happen now? Carlisle slowly reached over to the buttons on her nightgown. Esme took a deep breath, trying to decide how to handle this. Mother had said they should leave their nightclothes _on_ if possible. But Mother also said to let Carlisle initiate everything tonight. So should she tell Carlisle to stop or let him do what he wanted? Carlisle's hands certainly felt _good_ as they touched her skin…

But as Carlisle reached for the next button, Esme suddenly shook her head. She wasn't sure she was ready for him to see her without _any_ clothes. And Mother's advice about the lights turned out to be right… "Can we do this with clothes still on, Carlisle?" Esme whispered. "And, no you haven't done anything wrong so far," she added, anticipating his reaction this time. "It's just that I think this might go better if…" Her voice trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Esme," he whispered. He removed his hands from the buttons. Then they looked at each other for few minutes, not sure what to do. Finally Carlisle began kissing her, using his tongue again. They both began to relax, and Esme felt Carlisle's manhood poke against her side once again. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove these, at least," he told her. He pointed to something in the dark.

Esme quickly realized he was referring to his pajama pants and underpants. "That's fine," she whispered. It made sense if they were going to…connect _some_ clothes would have to be discarded. Carlisle stood up and began taking them off. As he did so, Esme realized she would have to remove _her_ underwear as well. She took a deep breath and pulled their quilt over her on the bed. Then she reached down and removed them.

Just as she finished, Carlisle climbed back into the bed and gave her another gentle kiss. "Are you ready now?" he asked her sweetly.

Esme thought for a second. She wasn't sure. But how does a woman _ever_ become ready for this event? And she did love Carlisle. She trusted him to make it alright. "Yes, Carlisle," she whispered to him. "I'm ready."

Carlisle took a deep breath and climbed onto of her. Esme smiled, surprised at how _good_ his weight felt. Perhaps this would be better than she'd thought. He kissed her again, that felt wonderful, too.

Then, suddenly Carlisle moved her legs apart and Esme felt something push inside her. It _hurt_ , and although Mother had told her to prepare for that, Esme realized she hadn't been prepared for how _much_ it would hurt. Carlisle's manhood poked inside her and felt wrong. She never expected it to feel _wrong_. She tried to keep quiet as he moved. She didn't want Carlisle to know how much this was bothering her. After all, she'd told him she was ready.

But all of a sudden, a small "ouch!" escaped her lips. And before she could stop herself, she said it again.

Carlisle stopped immediately, just as she was afraid he would. "Carlisle, it's all right. It's supposed to hurt the first time. I'll be fine."

Carlisle nodded and tried moving again, but Esme could tell his heart wasn't in it. Within another minute, Esme felt his manhood shrink. He pulled out of her. "I'm sorry, Esme. I was hoping things would be better for us on this night. I thought this night would be special. But now I've hurt you and I can't seem to perform properly, either." He sat on the bed and looked at his _smaller_ manhood.

Esme sighed. "I'm sorry it didn't go well, too. Did I do something wrong?" She was so sure Carlisle found her attractive enough, but now…well if Esme made him _shrink_ , perhaps he didn't find her as appealing as she'd thought.

"Of course not, Esme! You're gorgeous. You smell amazing. And you _feel_ even better. Believe me, I had no problem in that area. It was just...well, I hated that I caused you pain." He said the last sentence quieter than the rest.

Well, that made her feel a little better, but Esme was still confused. "But Carlisle, you're a doctor. Surely you are…aware that this is supposed to be painful for a woman the first time."

Carlisle sighed and stood up. "Yes, I suppose I understood that in the _abstract_. But in practice…it's not something I've ever had to deal with. I _hate_ hurting people, Esme, even when I have to for a treatment. But hurting you…they're nothing more painful for me than that. And even though I knew it was supposed to hurt a little, the evidence that I did _hur_ t you, it's too much, Esme. I'm sorry."

Esme smiled. She thought it was sweet that this bothered him so much. It was more proof of his love for her. "Thank you for caring so much, Carlisle. I love you for that."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course."

"I'm sorry I showed my pain, though," Esme continued, voicing her regret. "I _knew_ it would bother you, although I underestimated how much it would. So I tried to hide it, but…"

Carlisle shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. " _No_ Esme, don't _ever_ try to hide your pain from me. Yes it hurt a _lot_ that I was causing you pain. Obviously. But I still want to know so I can help you. I'm _supposed to_ help you, Esme. I _wish_ to help you now. May I?"

Esme shrugged, uncertain what he meant. But her love for him blossomed even more at that moment. Even though Carlisle's pride had to be hurt because he couldn't…perform tonight, he was still focused on her and easing her pain. "Of course."

Carlisle disappeared into the bathroom and began running the water in the tub. (This house was _so_ fancy! Their own bathtub and running water in their master bedroom?) A couple of minutes later, Carlisle picked Esme up and carried her into the small bathroom. Gently he placed her in the warm water in the tub. Esme had to admit, it helped. Plus, it washed off the blood she just realized was between her legs.

Ten minutes later, Esme came out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. (which Carlisle had also provided. What a wonderful man.) She carefully gathered her nightgown and the sheets which were stained with blood to be washed the next day. Carlisle was still standing in the corner. "Thank you, Carlisle. That _did_ make me feel better."

Carlisle sighed with relief. "I am relieved to hear that. At least there are _some_ things I can do as your husband, considering I seem unable to perform the most basic aspect." He grumbled the last line. Esme's heart hurt. She knew his pride would be hurt after what happened tonight, but still…At least he was willing to talk about it to her.

"Carlisle things didn't work out tonight. It's disappointing, but it will be okay."

"How?" Carlisle snapped. "All men are supposed to be able to do this! Especially on their wedding night! Except me, of course."

Esme almost didn't even recognize his voice. Her Carlisle rarely snapped like that. He always tried to be calm and believe in God's power. Even when she _had_ seen him angry, he didn't act like that. He was much more upset about this than she'd realized. "Carlisle, it was just _one night_. Not our whole marriage. We can try again tomorrow. And I still stay _you_ are a better man than any other man I know. You had me promise to 'love, honor, and _cherish_ today, because you didn't want to make me obey you. You 'weren't able to perform' because you knew you _hurt me_. It shows you love me Carlisle, not that you aren't a good husband. And most of all, you wanted to take care of me when you knew I was in pain. You helped, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Esme."

"Can we go to bed now?" Esme asked taking his hand.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes," he replied. They both climbed into the bed (which Carlisle had already stripped). Esme still had the towel wrapped around her and Carlisle was still wearing his pajama shirt. But somehow they felt closer than they ever had before. Even closer than when they were connected physically.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Esme woke up a little sore the next day, but she prepared breakfast for her and Carlisle, anyway. The kitchen had been stocked with the basics, fortunately, so Esme prepared flapjacks. Carlisle thanked her for breakfast when they finished and then went to read the newspaper. Meanwhile, Esme soaked the blood – stained sheets and her nightgown in cold water. She was rather surprised to see so much blood, but fortunately, she knew how to clean it up.

At some point, Carlisle saw the blood stains as they soaked. "Esme, did you _really_ lose that much blood last night?" he asked her. He tried to sound neutral but Esme could see how much it bothered him by the look in his eyes.

Esme smiled at him. "Yes, but Carlisle, I'm alright now. It looked worse than it was, you know." Esme had been surprised at the blood on her clothes and on the sheets, but the reality was the stains _weren't_ that big. They were each about the size of a small glass.

Carlisle shook his head. "You should drink fluids when you lose blood, you know. Here, let me get you a glass of water. Sit down at the table." He led her to their new dining room table. Esme sighed. Still if it made him feel better, she could drink some water. She accepted the glass of water and began sipping it.

"Are you sure your clothes are going to be fine? Should we buy new ones?" he asked, sitting next to her.

Esme smiled. "No, it will be fine. I've had to wash out blood before, during my menstrual cycle. It's actually easier here, because we have more space to hang them and more running water."

Carlisle nodded, looking happy. He was obviously happy that he'd bought a house that could make things easier for Esme.

Esme finished the water. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Is there anything else that's bothering you today, Esme? A headache? Sore muscles? Remember I _want_ to be able to help you."

Esme sighed. "My hips are a little sore," she admitted.

Carlisle nodded and stood up. "Come here," he told her standing up. Esme stood next to him and he began to rub her hips gently. Esme had to admit, they felt better. He made her feel so loved, taking care of her like this. As he continued rubbing her hips, she noticed it began to feel better in a different way. A way that gave her that…strange ache between her legs. "Thank you, Carlisle. That helped," she told him after several minutes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Esme put her nightgown on again (which had dried) and Carlisle came into the dark bedroom wearing his pajamas as well. "We don't have to do anything tonight, Esme," he mentioned as he sat next to her on the bed. "We can just kiss if you want." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

Esme kissed his cheek, too. "Kissing is nice," she agreed. "But I know it bothered you last night. You know…that you couldn't perform. If you wait, that _might_ get worse. Even though I will continue to tell you you're a wonderful man."

Carlisle sighed and didn't answer for a few minutes. "There might be some truth to that," he admitted finally. "But Esme, I do _not_ want you to do this just to please me. Are you sure you're all right to try again?"

Esme kissed Carlisle again, on the mouth this time. "Yes. It shouldn't hurt me as much as last night, you know. And I won't bleed again."

"That is true," Carlisle agreed. They began kissing, even using their tongues. Esme loved that. After several more minutes, Carlisle paused. "I have an idea." To her amazement he began taking off his shirt. "Would you like to touch my skin, Esme?"

Esme thought about this for a second. A part of her _would_ like to do that, very much. Still "Mother said we should leave our nightclothes on, Carlisle…" she replied slowly, trying to avoid looking at his bare chest.

Carlisle held his nightshirt with one hand and held her hand with the other. "I can put my shirt back on if you wish, Esme. You know that. I'm not going to do anything you're not comfortable with. But I thought if you touched me a little more…it might help _you_ become more comfortable than we were last night."

Esme nodded. That might be true. But she'd promised herself she'd follow Mother's advice… "I like the idea, Carlisle," she admitted finally, peaking at his bare chest. She couldn't see it very clearly, but what she _did_ see was nice. She'd _really_ love to touch it. "But my mother said…"

Carlisle chuckled. "Do you listen to _everything_ your mother says?"

Esme laughed. Of course she didn't! Still… "I've been listening to her more for the past year, since we've been getting along better. And Mother knows about these things…"

Carlisle nodded. "I understand, but your mother still can't _always_ be correct. We need to try what we feel is right for us, Esme." He guided her hand to his chest, slowly and gently as was his nature. Esme could have easily taken her hand back if she wanted to. But she knew she didn't.

Esme's hand reached his chest and Carlisle dropped his own hand, letting her explore on her own. Mother had told her to let Carlisle imitate everything, too, but it seemed Carlisle wanted her to touch him on her own. She felt a little hair, right in the middle of his chest. It was hard to see in the dark, especially considering it was blond. But it felt _soft_ and manly at the same time, somehow. It was wonderful. She rubbed it a few times, before moving to his small nipples. Eventually she leaned her head down and gently kissed his chest. She smelled that wonderful fresh, clean Carlisle smell as she did so. She kissed him there again.

A soft moan, which she'd _never_ heard come out of Carlisle's mouth before, escaped him. Esme hoped that meant he was happy with her touches. A second later he put his hand in her hair, massaging her head and holding her to his chest. Esme took that to mean he was happy where she was. So she kissed his chest again, while enjoying the feel of his hands in her hair. Carlisle also placed small kisses on her head. This was wonderful. In fact, Esme began making moaning noises herself.

In fact, Esme wondered if she should take off _her_ nightgown. "Would _you_ like to touch my skin, Carlisle?" she whispered.

Carlisle smiled in the shadows. "Yes, I think I would." Esme nodded and unbuttoned her nightgown. Then she carefully pulled it over her head. Last night, the idea of being naked in front of Carlisle made her quite nervous, even without her mother's warning. But today, she felt so much closer to him. And she _wanted_ Carlisle to explore her the way she explored him. So she laid in front of Carlisle in only her underpants.

Carlisle looked her body up and down for several minutes before he carefully rubbed her small shoulders. After several minutes, he slowly moved down to her breasts. He massaged one of them with his hand. It felt nice. "They're soft," Carlisle murmured as he leaned over to kiss her again.

Esme kissed him back, but then her smile faded. "Probably one of the few things on my body that _are_ soft," she commented. "My hands have _never_ been soft." It never bothered her before. But suddenly she wondered if it bothered Carlisle. Women were supposed to be soft, right?

But Carlisle shook his head and sat her up. He took both of her hands in his. "Your hands aren't soft, but they're _loving_ , Esme. The hands that help your family grow your vegetables and make your meals. The hands that made _my_ food today. The hands that soothed your siblings when they were hurt. The hands that touched my chest just now. The roughness on your hands show _you_. I like your soft breasts, definitely." He gave one of them a gentle squeeze. "But I also like your hands the way they are." He rubbed her hands in to his. "And yours are no rougher than mine, because I have to wash them so much."

Esme heart swelled. This man was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. She gave him a deep kiss and said, "Thank you, Carlisle." As she did so, she felt her breasts rub against his chest. That felt nice, too. She wrapped her arms around his back in order to rub herself against him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

There were more open – mouth kisses again after that. Carlisle also kissed her neck deeply. And Esme began to feel that ache between her legs again. A second later she also felt Carlisle's manhood rub against her legs. "Do you want to try it again, now?" she asked him softly.

Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded. He carefully took off his pajama and underpants, while Esme took off her underwear. As Carlisle climbed on top of Esme again, he asked her again, "Are you _sure_ you're _ready_?" She really loved the way he felt on top of her.

"Yes, Carlisle. I really am this time." And she was. She knew it wouldn't hurt this time, but more importantly she felt comfortable with Carlisle in a way she hadn't last night. The events that happened last night had bonded them further. Plus, exploring each other's bodies helped. Carlisle was correct in suggesting that. Not only did it feel good physically, but it made them feel closer emotionally. "And Carlisle," she added, looking at him. " _Please_ remember that you are the best man I've ever known, no matter what happens physically tonight."

Carlisle looked at Esme and kissed her. "All right." He gently pulled her legs apart and pushed himself inside.

It felt…wonderful, actually. It didn't hurt or feel _wrong_ to have him there. It felt like he belonged inside her. "It feels good, Carlisle" she whispered to him.

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered back. She felt his breath on her face and it made her want to kiss him again.

As she did so, Carlisle began to move back and forth inside her. "Mmmm," Esme hummed in delight. She wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer.

"I love you, Esme," he whispered as he continued to move. Then he kissed her several times and stroked her face tenderly.

"I love you, too. This is so perfect," she told him seriously. And it was about to get better, as Esme felt something build inside her as Carlisle moved. What was this?

He moved and kissed her again. And then, just as suddenly as the feeling appeared, it disappeared again. But there was little time to wonder about it with Carlisle giving her more wonderful kisses. A couple of minutes later, Esme felt Carlisle explode inside of her. He kissed her again and stroked her face before he pulled out.

"That was wonderful, Carlisle," Esme told him sincerely. "I told you could do it." She kissed his cheek.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "I did. Only…you didn't…I mean…I had…and you didn't." He sighed. "Even when I get it right, I still can't make it good for you. What kind of husband am I?"

Esme sighed. First of all, she didn't really know what he _meant_. Second of all, she was disappointed he still thought he was a bad husband. Hadn't they been through this already? "Carlisle, I thought we talked about this. _You_ are the best husband I could ask for. You took care of me last night and today, because you didn't like to see me hurting. You always listen to what I have to say. And it was _your_ idea to take off our clothes tonight, so we could become more comfortable. I told you it was wonderful, and I mean it."

Carlisle nodded. "All right, but both men _and_ women are supposed to…well…sort of, explode…I don't think you did, you see."

Esme nodded. Perhaps that was that feeling that kept "building" inside her before it went away? "I _did_ feel something for a while," she told him, caressing his chest.

"But I still couldn't make it go all the way for you. _Good_ husbands are supposed to do that."

Esme shook her head. "It doesn't _matter_ to me Carlisle. What matters is that we were able to share something that only married people share. To show our love. And I think we did. I loved feeling your weight on top of me, Carlisle. I love your skin touching mine. I loved you being inside me. I loved feeling you…explode in me. Like you were sharing your essence with me."

Carlisle sighed.

"I mean it Carlisle. Someday maybe I'll…explode, too. But in the meantime, we'll learn more about each other this way. Just like we did last night and tonight. And I'll enjoy every moment."

Carlisle nodded and kissed her again. "I think _you're_ a wonderful wife, Esme. The best wife I could ask for."

Eventually, they fell asleep. Esme knew their love had blossomed more than ever that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esme woke up with her hips even more sore than they were the day before. Probably because they did it longer. Carlisle had to return to work that day, but he was happy to rub her hips when he arrived home. He repeated the same ritual for the next week.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later, Esme finally…exploded when she and Carlisle were intimate. Carlisle was correct. It was _great_ and she was eager to have more. Still, those explosions weren't why she enjoyed making love with Carlisle. They were only a very small part of a wonderful, blossoming experience.

 **What did you think? I'd love some reviews.**

 **I've never written an M – rated love scene in my life, but I** _ **really**_ **wanted to write a first time/wedding night story where things didn't go well, but there was still a lot of love.**


End file.
